


Curls!

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: Leon has always been told that Max is his soulmate. Something to do with his hair his mother had said when he was 12, and something to do with the way his eyes sparkled Benni had said when he was 18.The thing is, he's never really believed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTION
> 
> Soooo..... I've been on struggle street for a while with writing and needed to do something fun and light and different to see if it breaks me out it. I hope this works.
> 
> If not, it's fun, it's cliched, it's not serious and really, it's not my best, but it's something and hopefully you still like it! 
> 
> And the title, as always, sucks.

Leon has always been told that Max is his soulmate. Something to do with his hair his mother had said when he was 12, and something to do with the way his eyes sparkled Benni had said when he was 18.

The thing is, he's never really believed it. He's never felt a spark when he's around Max, never felt that they really belonged together. But he's gone with because he's been told it's the right thing, and that's what you do when you're young. Then there's the fact that there's nothing on either of them to say that it's them. There's no name or initials or tattoo or mark of any sort at all.

And this confuses Leon. Because his parents have a mark on the back of their necks. A tiny little mark that looks like a smiley face if you squint hard enough and long enough. His mother just says that it must not have appeared yet, but he knows that people get theirs as soon as they meet their soulmate.

He spends a lot of nights with Max, holding his hand or cuddling with him and yet, he tends to feel that it's wrong, that he should be somewhere else, with someone else. Someone he hasn't met yet. 

He meets Chris and something just clicks inside him. There's no mark as such, well not that he can see anyway, but there's a feeling deep down, a swirling in his stomach. 

He just feels like maybe it's Chris and not Max. 

But he doesn't actually know.

Not until he his hairdresser points it out to him. It's there, small and unobtrusive behind his ear. A tiny misshapen circle that hadn't been there before ever. He knows that it means he's met his soulmate but he needs to find out if that's Chris. But he can't yet. It's date night with Max. And his stomach hates him for it. 

It feels so so wrong and he knows that it shows when Max frowns at him.

“You found a mark?” He asks quietly, thumb stopping its stroking across the back of Leon's hand.

Leon nods.

“And it's not on your chest is it?”

Leon shakes his head with a grim smile. 

Max lets his hand go. “We both knew it wasn't us Leon.” 

Leon takes Max’s hand between his carefully and places a gentle kiss to the back of it. He loves Max. Just not the way he wants to love his soulmate. “I know. I still love you though Max, always will.” 

Max just smiles and kisses his cheek. “Me too.” 

And that's it.

Leon's mother is far more heart broken than he is. She loves Max, said it was like having another son in her life. But she also sees that Leon is happier this way, with Max as his friend, because that's how they're staying. Friends. And it will be perfect. They’ll still have ‘date nights’ only they won't hold hands or sleep in the same bed afterwards. Or kiss. And it seems Max has met his soulmate too. Which is even better for Leon and sets his mother at ease too. Although, Leon supposes, maybe Max is his soulmate, just a platonic one. Maybe. 

But his friendship with Max isn't exactly at the front of his mind, that's the one with Chris. The one that's going from 0 to 60 quicker with each passing day. The one that's giving him butterflies and goosebumps each time they hug or brush hands. The one that Leon just knows is meant to be so much more.

“Your hair’s curlier than when we first met.” Chris blurts out one day after training. 

“Is it? I hadn't noticed.” He runs a hand through his curls slowly, noting that the curls _are_ tighter somehow. “Oh.” 

Chris is right and he wonders if this is what his mother meant when he was 12, only magnified tenfold. He smiles at Chris and feels his cheeks flush slightly for some reason. That tells him that it is Chris. Even without seeing if he has a mark.

The weeks go by and Leon feels it growing, he feels true love for the first time. He feels his heart flutter when he thinks of Chris and he feels his body relax when they're close. 

Like now. 

Chris is sat beside him on the sofa, legs spread and thigh pressed tightly to Leon’s. 

“When did you find the mark?” It's quiet but Leon hears it clearly, and he stills. Chris knows. 

“How long have you known?” Leon replies, not answering the question and hands gripping into his jeans nervously. 

“That we’re soulmates? Since the day I met you. There was this feeling around you that I hadn't had before with anybody, this pulling in my stomach and this need to be close to you. And then I found the mark and your hair changed, that was when I really knew, confirmed I guess.”

Leon sits quietly, processing everything. Chris _is_ his soulmate. Then he smiles and he knows that the sparkle Benni mentioned is there in his eyes somewhere.

“Can I see yours?” Leon asks.

Chris just smiles and turns his head happily.

**Author's Note:**

> :-* thanks for getting this far! 
> 
> And Leon and Max are bros only ;)


End file.
